Kiss Me Touch Me
by whalebarf
Summary: Arthur never expected the school jock/the person who made his high school experience miserable to see him in heat.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Kiss Me Touch Me

Pairing: Arthur and Eames

Rating: NC-17

Summary: High school AU. Arthur never expected the school jock/the person who made his high school experience miserable to see him in heat.

It was a misty school morning when Arthur ran into the boy's locker room. His breath was ragged, he felt incredibly hot, and his head was spinning. _Goddamn it,_ Arthur thought. _Not now, please. Don't go into heat now. _He wanted to jump into the showers before anyone came in hoping that maybe a cold shower would hold off the heat for little while longer.

Arthur was one of the rare and few remaining feline males. His parents carried the recessive cat gene and by sheer ¼ probability (or bad luck), Arthur inherited the trait. He didn't have any ears or tails, but each month he would go into heat, where the primal desire to mate would overwhelm all his senses. If he was not bred (which is usually the case) the heat could last for 5 uncomfortable and agonizing days. And that was how it had been all his life. He'd rather suffer it alone than become someone's bitch boy, to be used and then thrown away. Arthur had too much pride for that. Plus it risked the chance of being discovered as, not quite human.

Arthur lifted his shirt over his head, and shivered as the fabric brushed over his sensitive nipples. He looked down at his chest, and his nipples were noticeably pink and puffy. Damn hormones. The heat was going hit him any time now. Usually he could predict when the heat was coming on and prepare ahead of time, but this time it came without warning. He must think of an excuse to get out of school today and for the next few days as he rode out the heat.

Just then he noticed someone in the corner of his eye and he whipped his head around to see who it was.

_Fuck_. Arthur thought. It was Eames, the popular jock, football player, dressed in his usual letterman's jacket with a sportsbag slung over his shoulder. He was also Arthur's bully, who pulled Arthur's metaphorical pigtails every chance he got. He was the last person Arthur wanted to see him in this state. If Arthur made out of this alive, he would no doubt be victim to torture and homophobic slurs for the rest of his high school life.

Eames was looking at him with a weird intense look in his eyes. His mouth was slightly open.

_Oh God please help me get out of this. _Arthur prayed._ If you do, I promise I'll go to church and pray to you every day._

"Arthur…" Eames finally said, his voice usually low and hoarse. His eyes traveled up and down Arthur's naked chest making Arthur turn away, embarrassed.

"Uhh." Arthur began. But then he got a whiff of an intoxicating scent. It was a mixture of woods and spices, and something so incredibly _male _and it smell _so good_…

And all of a sudden the heat hit him.

It hit him hard like a freight train. It hit him so hard his knees all of a sudden gave out and he collapsed against the lockers, the cold metal doing nothing to cool his scorching hot skin.

"Arthur!" he heard Eames yell out, and within seconds Eames came over to him. As Eames reached out and caught Arthur by the shoulders, the skin-to-skin contact sent a bolt of electricity throughout Arthur's body.

Arthur mewled and arched into Eames' touch. He fucking mewled. Eames' face was that of complete shock and disbelief now, at the sight of Arthur in front of him, writhing and moaning wantonly. A part of Arthur wanted to crawl in a hole and die but a bigger part of him wanted Eames' hands all over him, his lips, his tongue…

"Arthur! What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Eames…" Arthur said in between moans. He must look so slutty right now but fuck it, he didn't care anymore.

"Please…Touch me."

"W-What?" For the first time Eames looked unsure of himself, if Arthur wasn't so far gone right now he'd be celebrating this little victory.

"Touch me." He looked up at Eames through hooded eyes and wetted his lips.

Slowly and hesitantly Eames removed his hands from Arthur's arms and moved down Arthur's chest.

Arthur let out a whimper, his chest rising up and down with each breath.

As Eames brushed across Arthur's nipples he let out a yelp. Eames took that has an encouraging sign and rubbed slow sensuous circles around his nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

"Dammit." He heard Eames huff. "Shit."

Arthur was a mess at this point, thrashing, and whimpering, pulling away yet attempting to buck harder into Eames' touch, as he rubbed harder and harder and the two pleasure points were sending shocks all over Arthur's body. He felt his orgasm build more and more.

And Arthur was coming. He was coming harder than ever, spilling white hot come onto his chest and onto Eames' letterman jacket. At another time he would be horrified that he just _came _on _Eames'_ letterman jacket, but right now he's too fucked out to care.

He was so overcome with the post-orgasmic bliss he didn't notice Eames until he wound one strong arm around Arthur's waist and pulled him flush against his broad chest. Eames' other hand came up to cradle Arthur's jaw as he rutted against Arthur.

The hardness and the heat emanating from Eames' impressive bulge moving against his own felt so good it made Arthur hard again. He kissed and mouthed along Arthur's neck with Arthur whimpering and going "oh…oh…" It was the hottest thing Arthur had ever experienced and as Eames' tongue flicked against his skin Arthur came with a strangled mewl.

It didn't take long before Eames rutted roughly one last time and Arthur felt him coming with a deep moan.

Arthur collapsed against Eames' shoulder and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When Arthur woke up, he was in his own room, lying in his own bed.

Slowly he sat up, groaning as the room spinned. He had no idea how or why he was at home instead of at school and he furrowed his eyebrows in an attempt to recall the events of earlier.

And all of a sudden everything came back to him. The locker room, the unbearable heat… Eames' broad figure looming over him. _Oh my god. Eames._

Quickly he checked the inside of his pants. And sure enough there was dry come all over his underwear. He felt himself flush with embarrassment as he realized what had occurred; that he and Eames might have dry humped each other in the locker room.

And that he fucking came on Eames' jacket. Twice.

Arthur buried his face in his pillow at this horrific realization. This whole thing was like a bad dream, no, a nightmare, except it was all too real. The fact that he would have to face Eames tomorrow and all the rumors about Arthur being a slut and a faggot and a slew of other things loomed over him and Arthur groaned a second time.

The worst part is that he remembers every detail, every one of Eames electrifying touch. Eames' luscious full lips, the intensity of his green eyes looking down at Arthur with his pupils blown. The way he moaned when he came, so raw and guttural and _male._

He cursed himself for actually getting turned on again because of Eames. Damn his body. The heat was nowhere near over. Without copulation it would last several more days, and it's only Monday.

Just then a knock came at the door.

"Arthur?" It was his mother.

She came in and sat down at the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling Arthur?" He was really glad to see her right now. Her soft smile made him feel at little less panicked.

"Okay. A little dizzy."

"Is this your first day?" She asked and stroked Arthur's hair.

Every since Arthur was young his parents had always been very honest about his feline origins. They told him about his grandparents, about "cat people", and what it meant to be in heat. They were completely understanding and had let Arthur stay home every time he went into heat.

Arthur nodded. "It's the first time it had happened at school though. It hit me so suddenly I didn't know what to do." He blushed, remembering the incident in the locker room and pulled the blankets up to cover his burning cheeks.

"Well luckily you had a friend who brought you to the nurse."

Arthur almost choked.

"W-What? Who?"

"Eames. The nurse contacted me while I was at work. She said Eames found you in the locker room.

"Eames?"

"The nurse said he stayed with you the whole time until I came to pick you up."

Arthur was at a loss for words. He couldn't speak right now even if he wanted to.

"I didn't know you and Eames were good friends." His mom said. His mother was incredibly sharp, and it was very difficult to sneak anything by her.

"Uh we're not." Arthur said. "I guess he is just a good guy?" He laughed nervously.

"He was actually a perfect gentleman. He introduced himself and told me how he found you feverish and confused. He was very concerned about you."

_Eames? Concerned about me? _Arthur never expected Eames to help him like this, especially not after all the teasing and bullying. He probably should have given Eames the benefit of the doubt, but still, Arthur was suspicious of Eames' motives.

"I know how unpredictable the heat it can be; luckily Eames was the one who found you. But I don't think I need to tell you how vulnerable you are right now in this state. Until you are old enough to find someone who loves you, I don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

"I know, mother." Arthur replied softly.

"Now get some rest. I'll call the school and tell them you have the flu and will be out for three more days." She said getting up.

"By the way." She said as she got to the door. "You were so cute, clinging onto Eames and refusing to let go when I tried to take you to the car. Are you sure you two aren't friends?" She teased, knowing perfectly well his distain for the school's football team.

"No, we are not." Arthur said making a face.

His mother chuckled and closed the door behind her.

Arthur sighed and looked up at his ceiling. Everything that could possibly go wrong had gone wrong. And now his mother thinks he is having an affair with a guy from school. At least he had three more days to hide from the world, but after that he didn't what he was going to do.

Remembering how disgusting he was right now. He got up, peeled off all his clothes, and jumped into the shower. And if he jerked himself off in the shower to thoughts of Eames he didn't think anything of it. He was in heat and Eames was a convenient image to wank to, that was all. It was like his Michael Fassbender phase – pure physical attraction and nothing more. It wasn't like he _liked _Eames or anything horrific like that.

After he got back to bed in his pajamas he remembered to check his phone. If news of he and Eames did get around, he would have gotten a text from his friends. And sure enough as he unlocked his iphone there was a brand new text from Ariadne. Arthur's heart started pounding.

_hey arthur are you okay? heard you left school early._

Okay, so at least nothing got around. Yet. He quickly texted back.

_Yes I'm okay. "That" happened while I was in the locker room. I will be out for another three days._

Ariadne was Arthur's best friend at school and the only person besides his parent who knew of his condition.

He got a response almost immediately.

_oh so that's what it was about. i figured._

_Thanks for worrying._

_no problem :)_

He thought about telling her the full story with Eames and everything, but decided to save that for another day. He'd suffered enough embarrassment for one day.

His phone binged again.

_Btw Eames asked for your number._

Arthur sat up immediately and texted back. What the fuck. He was glad they were texting because had they been talking right now his voice would have definitely cracked like a prepubescent boy.

_You didn't give it to him did you? _

_Of course not. I know how much you hate him. That's why I didn't get why he all of a sudden wanted your number._

_Ignore him. He probably wants to mess with me._

_Yeah. Well good night I'll see you Friday._

_Goodnight._

He fell asleep in fetal position hugging his favorite pillow, pouting and feeling sorry for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days were pure agony. Besides occasionally leaving his room to eat Arthur spent majority of his time rubbing himself all over his bed sheets, sweating like a pig, and getting off on thoughts of Eames. He came so many times he thought his dick was going to fall off. But no matter how many times he came it was never enough. The intolerable itch was still there, driving Arthur to the edge of insanity.

During this time, Arthur's perception of Eames had changed. The hornier Arthur was the more appealing Eames became. At this point Arthur just wanted to be fucked, preferably by Eames. He fantasized so many situations with him and Eames: Arthur bend over with his ass sticking out and Eames pounding into him, Arthur sitting on top of Eames and riding him, Eames fingering Arthur until he came, etc. and so forth.

By the third day and possibly his 100th masturbatory session, the heat finally subsided.

On Friday Arthur went back to school. Although he was fairly sure that it was safe to return and that no rumors had spread, he was still cautious. He kept to himself mostly, not talking unless being spoken to. When asked why he was out he simply said he had the flu.

Arthur arrived early to AP Literature and sat down at his seat, his heart pounding like a jackrabbit. Eames was in this class, and his seat was right behind Arthur's. The unfortunate seating arrangement had made Arthur victim to paper balls thrown at him and nonstop chair kicking. One time Arthur kicked Eames back hard and was caught by Mr. Fischer, who asked him to stop "playing footsie" with Eames in front of the whole class. Arthur had never been so embarrassed in his life.

As usual Eames came swaggering in mere seconds before the bell rang. He was wearing a navy Penn State hoody and jeans and as much as Arthur hated to admit, he looked good.

When Eames saw Arthur he stopped and stared, eyebrows raised in surprise. Arthur put on his best deadpan face and stared right back at Eames as if challenging him. Eames looked away first and sat down behind Arthur.

"Hey man." Said Dom and Josh, who were also on the football team. Arthur actually liked Dom but Josh was the biggest (figuratively and literally because the guy was huge) douche in the school and the only person he hated more than Eames.

"Sup." Eames smirked and gave them both "bro" handshakes.

Mr. Fischer started lecturing and throughout the class Arthur couldn't concentrate. He had this weird feeling that Eames was staring at him, although he couldn't turn around to make sure. As the class went on Arthur became increasingly uncomfortable. Class was half way over and Eames had not done one thing to annoy Arthur.

He hadn't even kicked Arthur's chair.

As if he read his mind, Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. Then again.

"What?" Arthur whipped his head around and gave him his deadliest glare.

"Here you go." Eames said pleasantly, holding a stack of handouts.

Arthur blushed and grabbed it from him.

"What's up your ass, sissy boy." Josh snorted.

Arthur felt his blood start to boil.

"Knock it off Josh." Eames said. Arthur looked back at Eames in surprise.

"Dude, don't let _this guy _talk to you like that." Josh said.

"I said leave him alone." Eames growled. That seemed to shut Josh up.

Not only was Eames not kicking his chair, he was _defending _Arthur. Okay this was getting weird.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and Arthur bolted out of there.

Arthur was eating lunch at his usual table when Ariadne came.

"Alright spill it." Ariadne said as she sat down beside Arthur with a tray of food. "You've been sulking all day. What happened?"

"I have not been sulking all day." Arthur mumbled.

Ariadne rolled her eyes. "Either that or you're constipated. C'mon Arthur you can tell me."

Arthur looked around them to make sure no one was close enough to hear.

"Okay." He said. "But swear to me you'll never ever tell anyone about this."

Ariadne nodded frantically.

"So you know how I was going through 'that' the last couple of days? Well there's more to it."

"Go on…"

Arthur dropped his voice to a bare whisper. "So, on Monday when it started I was really uncomfortable so I went to the locker room to take a shower. Eames came in and saw me and I don't know something weird came over me and we sort of did it."

"What do you mean? Like you guys had sex?"

"No!" Arthur hissed and then blushed. "Don't make me say it."

"Specificity, Arthur."

"Let's just say we got to second base." He winced uncomfortably.

Ariadne whooped and pumped her fist in the air. "Aw yeah Arthur. Way to go!"

"Ariadne!" He shushed her. "This is nothing to be proud of. Have you forgotten everything he's done to me? We hate each other."

"Arthur, I've never told you this, but to be honest I don't think Eames is that bad. I mean yes he teases you and throws paper balls at you and tries to trip you in the hall way, but that's his immature way of showing that he likes you."

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious! If he really hated you he would have ignored you. Instead he pays you more attention than all the girls who are in love with him, which by the way is the reason why there was a dead rat in your locker the other day. Honestly Arthur, you are so dense sometimes."

"I'm sorry but bullying me will not impress me."

"Fine. Whatever you say, Arthur. But a woman's intuition is never wrong." She winked at him.

"So how are things between you two now?"

"Well, it's awkward. Eames hasn't said anything or did anything all day. It's kind of weird."

"Aww a lover's quarrel? Maybe I should have given him your number."

"NO. It's a good thing really. To think I can get through a day without him annoying me." Arthur smiled.

"You'll miss it soon enough."

"Never." Arthur said and took a bite out of Ariadne's pizza causing Ariadne to cry out in protest.

Much to Arthur's dismay he did not make it through the rest of the day without Eames bothering him.

He was at his locker gathering his stuff to go home when Eames came up to him.

"Uh hello, Arthur." Eames said, leaning casually against the lockers but his voice was tense.

"If you're looking for a fight don't worry I won't tell anyone about what happened Monday." Arthur said.

Eames grinned, amused. "No that's not where I'm coming from at all. Can we talk?"

"We are talking." Arthur said dismissively.

"I mean in private."

"I have nothing to talk to you about." Arthur said and slammed his locker.

As he began to leave Eames grabbed his elbow, his big hand easily wrapping around it. "Please? I'll drive you home."

Arthur was still suspicious, but he decided it was best to hear what Eames had to say.

"Follow me, darling." Eames said.

"Don't call me darling." Arthur scowled but followed him anyway.

As they made their way through the hallway people were sending them odd looks. A couple of the popular girls shot Arthur death glares and Arthur thought _oh god so this is what Ariadne was talking about._

"This is your car?" Arthur asked in surprise as they stopped in front of a blue 2012 Mustang GT. The light bounced off its pristine surface and Arthur all but drooled at the beauty.

"Yes, it's my baby." Eames grinned.

"This is a 2012 mustang GT with a V8 engine and 396 horsepower. How the hell did you get this?"

"Birthday present." Eames shrugged. "Now get in."

"I didn't know you like cars Arthur." Eames said once they were inside. "We must discuss cars one day."

Arthur huffed. _Yeah right, that'll be the day. _"My older brother's really into cars and has lots of magazines. He got me into them."

"Ah, I see." Eames started the engine and sped away. Arthur was not impressed, not the least bit.

"Where do you live?"

"19 Nolan Drive. It's off main street." Arthur said. They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"So how are you feeling? You were out for a couple of days." Eames said.

"I had the flu. But I'm fine now."

"You were burning up, you must have had a fever."

Arthur blushed. He couldn't tell Eames that the reason he was burning up is because his body wanted sex.

"Had I known you were sick, I wouldn't have…you know…" He glanced at Arthur apologetically.

Now Arthur was beyond embarrassed.

"No it's okay." He said, looking everywhere but at Eames. "So what is it that you needed to talk about?" Arthur asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mind if we talk at the park? I'll drop you off afterwards." Eames kept his eyes on the road, his expression unreadable.

"Fine."

They arrived at the park and they both got out of the car.

"So." Arthur said.

"So." Eames repeated. He seemed nervous. "About what happened…"

"I already told you. I won't tell anyone, I won't blackmail you. And if you dragged me out here to threaten me I'm telling you now that I am a black belt in karate, and I will kick your ass if necessary. Just try me." Arthur said, crossing his arms.

Eames' eyes widened in surprise. "Well no, that's not the reason why I wanted to talk. Actually, Arthur, the thing is…" Eames started to fidget. "ever since that happened, I couldn't get you out of my mind. I mean, the way you looked, the way you _smelled…_

This might sound weird but I felt like I was being drawn towards you, like we had this intense sexual chemistry but much more than that, like an animalistic bond. And I couldn't control myself." He paused and shook his head. "I'm sorry I'm not making any sense, I'm just babbling now."

Arthur stared at Eames. No, he made perfect sense. Eames was drawn toward Arthur because of the pheromones he was emitting. Felines emitted this scent in order to attract a mate and breed, and humans were especially weak against it. Eames was probably still under the influence of the pheromone.

"No." Arthur said softly. "I felt it too."

Eames looked relieved.

"Oh that's great. The past couple days I thought I was going crazy. I wanted to see you again so badly. I tried to get your phone number from Ariadne but she refused. What I'm trying to say is…"

He walked closer to Arthur and crowded him against the mustang. Once again Arthur was reminded of how incredibly big and muscular Eames was.

He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. It kind of looked like Eames was going to confess his undying love for Arthur or something. Maybe Ariadne was right about Eames liking him after all. Arthur's heart skipped a beat. He had the terrible feeling that if Eames asked him out right now, he would not say no.

"…Can we do _that _more often?"

What.

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What we did in the locker room. Can we, possibly do that again? Maybe a little more?"

"You asshole." He said, pushing Eames away. "I am not your toy, to be used whenever you feel like."

"Oh, no, of course not. That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I mean, for convenience sake."

Arthur had heard enough. "Take me home. Now." Arthur gritted out and got into the car. He was so angry he couldn't see straight.

Eames didn't say anything and got into the drivers side.

They didn't say anything to each other the entire ride, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. When Eames pulled up in front of Arthur's house he grabbed Arthur's arm,

"Arthur wait. I want to explain myself…"

"Don't bother." Arthur shook off Eames' hand and slammed the car door behind him, not looking back once. As soon as he went into his house he ran up the stairs and fell onto his bed. He started punching his pillow, imagining that it was Eames' stupid face. Ariadne was wrong, Eames was and will always be an asshole and there was no fucking way that Arthur would ever like him.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke up Saturday morning in a foul mood. Thanks to the events of yesterday he tossed and turned all night and ended up getting barely 5 hours of sleep. He kept having these awful recurrent dreams where he was in love with Eames and he poured his heart out to him but Eames just looked at him, expressionless, and walked away. Arthur kept running and calling after him, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't catch up. The only thing Eames had said to him was "it's too late Arthur".

Then all his teeth fell out.

Arthur had woken up in a cold sweat, half panicking and half wanting to see Eames right then and tell him everything he's feeling. Then he realized it was all a dream and mentally kicked himself for getting so worked up. Dreams sure seemed real when you were in them.

It was only 8am but he didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of dreaming again so he went down to the kitchen and made himself toast and tea with milk and sugar. He sipped on his tea as he tried to study, read – anything to get his mind off Eames. But finally he couldn't take it anymore and logged onto facebook and ended up looking at Eames' page for an hour. It depressed him that 80% of the people posting on his wall were girls, and even though Eames didn't respond to most of them Arthur was still angry.

Then he watched Inglourious Basterds hoping that Michael Fassbender would cheer him up. It does, a little.

It was around 11 when his phone rang.

"Hey Arthur, What's up?" Ariadne said when Arthur answered the phone.

Arthur made a noise that was between a grunt and a groan.

She laughed. "Okay now what happened?"

"Eames."

"Of course it's Eames. What, you love sick over him?"

"No, he's an asshole." Arthur said and told Ariadne what happened yesterday.

Ariadne was quiet. "Well?" Arthur said. "Say something. Are you still on Eames' side?"

"Well no, that was a pretty horrible thing for him to say. But I'm sure there are two sides to everything. I don't think he meant he just wanted a fuckbuddy."

"No. He did. He is a jerk and no different from the rest of them."

"I don't know…"

"Jesus Ariadne why are you still defending him?"

Ariadne paused for a sec.

"Okay. Do you remember in freshman year when I had huge glasses and braces and frizzy hair and I was made fun of all the time?"

"Yeah. By Nash and his gang. Wait, did they start messing with you again?"

"No no no. I'm trying to make a point. One time in freshman year I was walking down the hallway when Nash pushed me and I fell on my face, my books went scattering all over the place. I was so embarrassed and people were just pointing and laughing. I almost cried. But then someone bend down to help me, do you know who that was?"

"No."

"Eames. He helped me gather up all my papers and asked if I was alright. The next day he and Nash were sporting bruises on their faces, Nash had a black eye and a split lip. Apparently they got into a fight after school and Eames beat him up pretty badly. And after that Nash stayed away from me."

"Oh Ariadne I'm so sorry. I never knew that."

"It's okay, we weren't really friends back then since we didn't share any classes. But that is why I think that Eames is different, that deep down he is a good honorable guy. Some of his friends may be jerks but he has always been nice to everybody. The only one he treats differently is you and I've already told you why that is. I think you've been unfair to him. You should at least give him a chance to explain."

"…Okay." Arthur said. "Fine, if he comes to me, I'll _try_ to hear him out. But I'm not promising anything." For Ariadne's sake he should give him another chance.

"Good." She said. "Now let's get your mind off all this drama. Come with me to Yusuf's party tonight."

"What? No way. You know I hate parties."

"C'mon Arthur. I really like Yusuf and I don't want to go alone. I need you there for moral support."

"Um...Eames won't be there will he?"

He could picture Ariadne rolling her eyes. "Lucky for you no. Yusuf said Eames told him he won't be going. He's away this weekend visiting relatives or something."

"I don't know…"

"C'mon Arthur, let loose once in a while, have a little fun. Get that stick out of your ass."

"Nice language, Ari." Arthur said sarcastically.

He thought about arguing with her some more, but Ariadne was as stubborn as him, so he ultimately agreed to go.

Before Arthur knew it, it was time to get ready for Yusuf's party. He laid out what he wanted to wear on the bed, but ended up changing a billion times. He hadn't gone to a party in ages so he wanted to look good. Not that he was trying to impress any one; Eames won't even be there so what's the point.

Wait. Not that he would want to impress Eames anyway.

He ended up wearing a maroon v-neck sweater over a button up shirt with dark fitted jeans.

"You look good." Ariadne commented when he got into her car.

"Thanks. I like your dress." Arthur said. She wore a navy cardigan over a red dress with black tights. "Yusuf would approve."

Ariadne grinned at him.

They arrived to the party right on time, around 10pm, and already there were a considerable amount of people there, doing jello shots, playing beer pong, and dancing to music. He recognized a lot of people from school, and some he didn't. He spotted Dom from AP lit making out with his girlfriend Mal in the hallway.

Arthur felt a little shy amongst all the people but Ariadne tugged on him and pulled him to the kitchen.

"Here" She said, handing him a cup of beer. "Drink this. It'll loosen you up."

Although he didn't like beer, he took it anyway. He didn't want to be a party pooper.

"Ariadne! And wow, Arthur? Isn't this a special treat? I'm honored." Yusuf came up to them, giving Ariadne a big hug and then clapping Arthur on the back.

Yusuf was a pretty popular guy at school, well liked, funny, the class clown. He was a senior but his goatee made him look older. Yusuf wasn't good looking in the traditional sense but his personality made up for it. In fact Arthur knew a lot of girls who had crushes on him, Ariadne included.

"Hi Yusuf." Ariadne said, her voice a little higher than usual. "Yeah I finally talked Arthur into coming. He's been having some _relationship_ problems lately so I wanted to help get his mind off it."

Arthur elbowed Ariadne in her side. "I do _not_ have relationship problems."

"Ah I see, so tonight our mission is to get Arthur wasted!" Yusuf said,

"To getting Arthur wasted!" Ariadne echoed raising her cup of beer.

"C'mon Arthur. Don't be a wimp – chug it!" Ariadne said, and she and Yusuf chanted "chug chug chug!"

Arthur closed his eyes and downed the cup in 5 seconds. Ariadne and Yusuf whooped.

"Here do some shots with me." Yusuf said and handed him a shot glass with some mysterious concoction in it. He started handing Ariadne a glass too but she shook her head, saying that she's gotta drive her and Arthur home.

Arthur chugged it and started coughing as the potent liquid burned all the way down.

"Here chase it down with this." Ariadne said handing him a can of coke.

"Oh my god." Arthur said, shaking his head and making a disgusted face. "what _was _that?"

"Vodka." Ariadne said, handing him another shot.

He was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. It made him feel all warm and fuzzy, in a good way.

The night had just begun. Arthur ended up playing beer pong, twister, guitar hero, dancing and having a blast. The alcohol made him lose his usual inhibitions, and he was chatting and giggling with people from school he normally wouldn't talk to. Everyone was commenting on how much fun Arthur was when he's drunk.

After he lost Ari, who probably was with Yusuf, he hung out with Robert Fischer most of the time. He knew Robert from his AP classes. They had a friendly competition on who scored the top grades on exams. Robert was tall, good looking, and although his family was incredibly rich, he wasn't the least pretentious. Arthur liked him.

"Wanna play the next round?" Rob asked him as they leaned against a wall and watched the active game of twister happening before them.

"No I'll fall on my ass." Arthur giggled.

Robert raised his eyebrows in surprise and then grinned down at Arthur, looking completely charmed.

"I didn't think you'd come to be honest, but I'm glad you did." Robert said.

"I didn't want to come. Ari made me." He smiled. "But I'm glad I came too."

"It's good to see you having fun once in a while." Robert winked. "All we ever talk about at school are exams and assignments. Why don't we hang out more often?"

"I don't know. That's a good question." Arthur quirked an eyebrow, amused that Robert was attempting to flirt with him.

"I'm serious." Robert said, leaning in. "Every time I try to talk to you after class, you bolt out of there."

He placed a hand on the Arthur's back and pulled him in. "I really like you, Arthur."

Now Arthur was starting to get uncomfortable. As Robert started to lean in to kiss him, he panicked. Even though his mind was hazy from the alcohol he still knew that this was wrong.

It felt gross.

He said he needed to use the bathroom and quickly pulled away. Once he got out of Robert's sight he let out a deep breath. Perhaps it was time to find Ariadne and leave.

Arthur went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Then he wandered into the kitchen, anything to avoid the living room, where he knew Robert was. It was already 1am but there were still plenty of people crowded around the keg, laughing and yelling.

Amongst all the mix of noises he heard a familiar voice, a smooth low _British _voice_, _and he whipped his head towards that direction.

There Eames was, talking and laughing with Dom, Mal, and couple of other girls, with a red plastic cup in one hand.

Arthur's heart _ached_.

He did not expect to see Eames tonight, wasn't he supposed to be away for the weekend? He wanted to run out of the kitchen and hide but couldn't. Instead he felt frozen in place. One of the girls was leaning way too close to Eames, and giving him all the signs like playing with her hair, laughing way too hard at everything he said. Arthur bristled.

He didn't even realize he was glaring until he and Eames locked eyes. When Eames saw Arthur, his grin fell. He immediately excused himself from his friends and came towards Arthur.

Arthur's first instinct was to go the other way, far far away from Eames, but he stayed put.

"Arthur." Eames said, smiling. He hated the way Eames said his name, it was too fond and too warm, like seeing Arthur was the best part of his day.

"Yusuf said you weren't coming." Arthur sulked, avoiding looking at him.

"Yeah, we came back from our cousins early. So I thought I'd drop by." He said, amused at Arthur's red cheeks. "Wait, so you came _because_ I wouldn't be here? I'm hurt, darling." He clutched his heart in mock hurt.

"That's because…" Arthur hiccupped. "you're mean."

Eames laughed and backed Arthur against the wall, caging him in. Arthur should feel flustered right now but he doesn't. Perhaps it was due to the alcohol, but Eames' presence felt warm and comforting.

"How much have you had to drink, Arthur?" He asked.

Arthur pawed at the front of Eames' hoodie, not knowing whether to pull him closer or shove him away.

"'s none of your business." He said, somehow ended up petting Eames' hoodie. The material felt soft against his fingers.

"You look really good tonight. I like your sweater." Eames purred and leaned even closer until they were touch chest to chest. A couple curious people looked their way.

Embarrassed, Arthur pushed Eames away, but pulled him by his sleeve down the hallway. "Too many people here. Come." He commanded, and Eames followed him.

They went into a room that was similar to a sitting room. There were a couple of couches and some book cases. There were empty beer cans and plastic cups all over the floor. Arthur stepped over them and collapsed on an empty couch.

"Man, that was quite a party wasn't it." Eames said, looking around. He looked at Arthur, whose face was no doubt flushed and forehead sweaty. "Hold on, let me get you a glass of water."

He left and returned with it. "Here." He said, and Arthur chugged the whole glass. Then Eames took the empty glass and set it on an end table. He sat down beside Arthur, who had his eyes closed.

He started playing with Arthur's hair, which curled at the base of his neck and Arthur sighed contently.

Eames was being way too nice to Arthur, it made him feel weird and gave him butterflies in his stomach. He thought back to what he said at the park and the girls with him in the kitchen, and decided to get back at Eames.

"Eames." Arthur said, slowly moving to straddle his lap. At this point he didn't care anymore, he was drunk, and he was going to whatever he felt like doing.

"What is it darling?" Eames said, attempting to stay calm, but the crack in his voice betrayed him. He swallowed nervously as Arthur shifted in his lap.

"I don't like it when you call me that." Arthur said and scrunched up his nose.

"…I love it." He smirked.

"Oh Arthur, you're going to be the death of me." Eames was obviously sweating now.

"Good. You deserve it." Arthur smiled.

Eames laughed. "And why do I deserve it?"

"You've been mean to me." Arthur said. "I don't like what you said Friday I don't want to be your fuckbuddy or whatever you call it and I don't like it when your facebook page is full of girl and I absolutely HATE it when you were flirting with those girls in the kitchen you must hate me." He said all in one breath.

"and I hate how I just said a run on sentence." Arthur frowned.

"Oh Arthur…" Eames eyes were dark and full of emotions. "I never said I wanted a fuckbuddy. And I don't hate you, it's quite the opposite. I adore you. You have no idea how much…"

Arthur dropped his head onto Eames' shoulder. He felt like his chest was going to burst. "Good." Arthur mumbled, face buried in Eames' hoody. "I guess I don't hate you either."

Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur and held him there. Arthur sighed and before he could hear the rest of what Eames said he drifted asleep.

When Arthur woke up, Ariadne was nudging him and pulling him up from Eames' lap. His head hurt and the room spinned, and he leaned onto Ariadne as they got into her car.

He had never been so happy to be back in his own bed before.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur woke up with the worst hang over. His head was pounding, his mouth was as dry as the Sahara desert, and his eyes were probably blood shot. He felt absolutely terrible. But as awful as he felt physically, inside he was happy, ecstatic even. He couldn't go one minute without giggling and smiling like a dope, which would no doubt earn him odd looks from his parents the whole day.

In a sort of roundabout way Eames had told Arthur that he liked him. Well "adored" him was his exact word.

"I adore you, Arthur. You have no idea how much." That line played over and over in Arthur's head. And he sort of, kind of said he liked him back. At least he hoped that Eames interpreted it that way, because "I don't hate you" wasn't exactly "I like you."

"I adore you, Arthur." He repeated Eames' words slowly, pronunciating each syllable, and then buried his face in his pillow. Oh God it was so embarrassing. He had the guts to climb into Eames' lap and fall asleep on him. Again. Unfortunately for him he wasn't THAT drunk enough to forget about that.

Arthur Levitt. 1995-2012. Cause of death: embarrassment.

Adore was an odd choice of words though, Arthur laid in bed and contemplated. To him adore typically implied a platonic love, like how you adored your best friend or a puppy. Oh God, what if Eames meant he adored Arthur like a puppy?

But deep down he knew, from the intimate way Eames wrapped his arms around Arthur and the fondness in his eyes it could have only meant one thing: Eames was crazy about him.

And Arthur was okay with that.

Monday came a lot faster than Arthur expected. Before he knew it he was getting ready for school. He felt nervous and twitchy as hell, like it was the day of reckoning or something. In a way it was. Today was either going to go really well or one of the worst days of his life. He play over how today would go down with Eames in his mind a million times, which included Eames outing him in front of the whole school, to him leaping into Eames arms and Eames whisking him away in his mustang, to Eames ignoring him. And no, Arthur was not overreacting.

Except all this mental preparation was for nothing because Eames was not even at school. Arthur couldn't help but feel both relieved and disappointed at that.

Needless to say Arthur felt pretty bad the whole day.

It was around 11 o' clock when Arthur decided to call it a night. He shut off his laptop and was just about to get in bed when a tap came against his window.

_Tap._

Thinking it must have been a tree branch or something, he shut off the lights and got under the covers.

_Tap._

Okay that was definitely on purpose. There was someone outside his window.

He slowly made his way to the window and looked down.

Arthur had to do a double take and rub his eyes because there he was, Eames, standing below and smiling up at him. It was dark and hard to see but it was definitely Eames, in his signature football hoodie.

"Open your window." Eames mouthed. Arthur frowned but opened his window anyway.

"What do you want, Eames?" He whispered.

"Wanted to see you." He whispered back, grinning.

"Shh." Arthur brought a finger to his lips. "Quiet, you'll wake up my parents."

"Let me in." He said.

"What? Are you crazy?" Arthur hissed. Arthur lived on the second floor and Eames must be dreaming if he thought Arthur was going to sneak downstairs to let Eames in through the front.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair." Eames laughed.

"Go home, Eames!" Arthur said, shooing him with a hand.

Surprisingly Eames seemed to listen to Arthur for once and disappeared into the shadows. "Eames?" Arthur called out into the night.

He was beginning to think that Eames really left for real until he heard the branches shake on a nearby tree. There was this tree that grew in front of Arthur's window. It had grown to be huge over the years, the branches threatening to poke through Arthur's bedroom. His father always talked about trimming it but never did.

He watched nervously as Eames climbed higher and higher, until he was standing on a branch directly in front of Arthur's window. His heart was pounding in his chest and he wanted to scream at him to be careful but the words got lodged in his throat.

"Give me a hand will you?" Eames said, reaching out.

Arthur stepped forward, extending his hand. Eames grabbed it, his calloused fingers brushing over Arthur's and Arthur couldn't help but shiver at the physical contact.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Eames said once he hopped down onto the floor.

"Moron. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Arthur said, as he reached around Eames to close the window.

"Aww were you worried about me?" Eames teased.

"No. And what is so important that you need to barge in at this hour? If you want to see me so bad you should have came to school." Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry. I had an away game today in Springfield so our team left early. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have your number." He said sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh…" Arthur said intelligently.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I was avoiding you." He said softly and giving one of his "I adore you" smiles that was reserved for Arthur alone. Arthur blushed.

Eames leaned closer and crowded Arthur against the window. Arthur's breath hitched in his throat as things got really hot really fast.

"W-Wait. We need to talk about…What happened. What _this _is." He gestured between them.

"I thought I made my intentions very clear at the party. Do you not remember?"

Arthur shook his head. "Remind me again." He lied.

"Well, basically you climbed onto my lap and confessed your undying love for me."

Arthur glared at Eames. "I did no such thing." He huffed.

"Ah so you _do _remember." Eames smirked. Arthur went a shade pinker.

"Well let's try this again then, this time without the influence of alcohol." He took Arthur's hand in his own and brought it up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on his knuckles.

"I like you Arthur." He said, voice smooth and low. "Go out with me?" He looked down at Arthur, green eyes searching, hoping.

Arthur had never been good with expressing his feelings through words, and right now was no different. He wanted to scream, "yes! I like you" but couldn't. Instead he leaned forward and kissed Eames.

It was brief and sweet and Eames' lips were so soft and warm.

He was about to retreat when he felt Eames cradle the back of his neck and bringing their mouths back together. This time the kiss lasted longer. And when Eames flicked his tongue over Arthur's lips he parted his mouth, allowing Eames to deepen the kiss.

Arthur whimpered as he felt Eames licked his way into Arthur mouth, their tongues moving against each other. Arthur had never had a kiss like this before, so full of passion, so _adult. _Sure he's shared kisses with girls and a couple guys before but they were nothing compared to this. A part of Arthur was jealous wondering how Eames got so good as kissing, but right now he was feeling way too good to care.

When they broke apart Arthur was a mess and breathing heavily. Eames was too, his pupils blown and mouth red and swollen. Fuck, Arthur was so turned on.

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" Eames smiled.

Arthur slapped his chest playfully before taking his hand and leading him towards the bed.

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" He asked shyly.

"Why Arthur, you little minx." Eames smirked.

"No I didn't mean… Well, you came all the way here…" Arthur stammered, realizing what he had just said.

He cleared his throat. "But I want you gone before my parents wake up."

"Of course." Eames said and gave Arthur's hand a little squeeze.

Arthur walked around to the other side of the bed and got under the covers. He felt a dip in the bed with Eames' weight as he laid down beside him.

Eames opened his arm and drew Arthur against him, and Arthur snuggled against his hoodie. He loved Eames' stupid hoodies. Eames was really warm, radiating heat like a furnace, and Arthur sighed, content.

"We certainly went about this backwards didn't we?" Eames said. "First we hump each other in the locker room, then we get drunk at a party with you in my lap, and after all that I ask you out."

"To be honest I always thought you hated me." Arthur mumbled.

"What?" Eames looked down at Arthur, surprised.

"Ever since we met you've been making fun of me, throwing paper balls at me, tripping me in the hallway…" he played with the drawstring of Eames' hoodie.

"Well, it's fun teasing you, because you've been such a stick in the mud since the beginning. But I've always liked you, Arthur." He shifted so they were lying face to face. "Ever since you yelled at Cobb for getting the concept of existentialism wrong in English class."

"Wait, but that was freshman year. You mean you liked me for two years?" Arthur bit his lip. He felt guilty. Ariadne was right, he had been incredibly unfair to Eames, always thinking the worst of him. He had no idea Eames felt this way towards him this whole time.

Eames nodded. "I knew you didn't even acknowledge my existence back then, always hanging out with Ariadne and Robert. So I had to find other ways to get your attention."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Well it sort of worked, didn't it? Because finally you're mine." Eames looked triumphant.

Arthur reddened.

"Shut up and kiss me." he said and wrapped his arms around Eames' neck.

He'll deal with the consequences of dating the school's popular jock later because right now, all he wants to do is kiss his boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang signaling the end of the school day, and the hallways quickly filled with students eager to go home. Arthur casually strolled through the crowd as he made his way to his locker. Several girls shot him a dirty look as he walked by, but Arthur didn't care. They were just jealous.

He and Eames had been dating for a week now and things were good. Things were very good. Arthur was so incredibly happy he wanted to sing on the mountaintops a la Sound of Music and frolic through a field of flowers. Arthur never thought the day would come where he would be so infatuated with someone, let alone Eames, but here they are.

Of course their relationship was not without roadblocks. Much to Eames' disappointment Arthur had asked Eames to keep their relationship on the down low, at least for now. He was thinking more about Eames than himself. Arthur would love to announce to the whole world that he and Eames were dating, and that Eames, the hottest guy in school had chosen HIM over any one else. But it scared Arthur to think about what would happen if people found out that Eames was dating another guy, and he didn't want to be a burden on Eames. He knew he shouldn't think that way, but he couldn't help it. During Arthur's darker moments, he wondered why Eames was even with him, an uptight geek who took everything too seriously.

It was due to these insecurities that Arthur wouldn't allow for any form of PDA at school or in public, although he did eventually agree to Eames picking him up and driving him home. Besides Ariadne, no one at school knew about them.

He told his parents that he was dating Eames, because he just didn't feel right lying to them. They had showed up in front of them one day, holding hands. After they both had a mini freak out (his mom dropped her mug and his dad had his mouth open like a gold fish), and intense interrogation, they were actually pretty cool with it. Arthur's father played football when he was young, he and Eames instantly bonded on that. His mother, who loved all thing British, loved Eames, who was British. They said Eames was "a talented young man who has a great future ahead of him", which made Arthur roll his eyes. It was good that his parents idolized him, Arthur supposed, so at least they didn't have to sneak around at home.

Arthur closed his locker and self-consciously tugged at his scarf. It was getting harder and harder to hide all the hickey around his neck and collarbone. And Arthur was running out of scarfs and turtlenecks to wear. Note to self: kill Eames. He needed to stop by the local drug store and get some make up.

He started to turn and walk towards Eames' locker, where they usually meet up and walk to Eames' car together, but instead he ran into a very pissed off looking girl. Oh shit, Arthur thought. It's Brittany, the girl that was seen with Eames all the time. That is until Arthur came along.

Come to think of it, she might also have been the girl with her hands all over Eames at the party. Arthur felt himself going into rage mode.

"Well well well, if it isn't Arthur Levitt, Eames' new BFF." Her tone full of mockery.

"You two were enemies just a week ago, and now I see you two talking and laughing like you're best friends. Eames is even driving you to and from school each day? He never lets anyone go near his car."

Arthur shrugged and put on his best bored expression. He didn't have to explain himself to anyone, especially not this bitch.

"Tell me, what did you do. Did you black mail him? Did you promise to do his homework for a month in exchange for being friends with you? Because there is no way in hell that someone like Eames would willingly hang out with someone like you."

That last part hurt. It really did, because the insecure part of Arthur knew that she was right. But still, he was happy and Eames was happy, and he was not going to let people like her ruin it for them.

"Eames and I are friends." Arthur started to saw slowly. "We are good friends. And to be honest I don't give a shit what you think the nature of our relationship is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think Eames is waiting for me."

And with that he gave her a smug smile and walked past her, leaving her shocked and speechless.

Arthur was pissed, and outraged. He felt like punching something. He all but ran to Eames' locker. It wasn't until he spotted the back of Eames' broad shoulders did he feel a sense of relief. Eames was a little dressier today, wearing a light blue button up shirt that hugged his muscles in all the right way. If Arthur weren't so pissed right now he'd be all over that.

As usual he was with Dom Cobb. Dom said something to Eames and he burst out laughing. God, he had the best laugh, it was hearty so genuinely happy. Eames was the type of person whose laugh was never fake. He looked so handsome right then, all crooked teeth and laugh lines crinkling around his eyes. Of course, he always looked handsome.

He waited until he said goodbye to Dom before approaching Eames. As soon as he saw Arthur he busted into a big grin, smiling from ear to ear.

"Arthur." Eames said, voice too full of fondness.

"Hi." He said. He was probably standing too close to him, but he didn't care.

"Are you okay?" Eames said, his eyes searching. Arthur hated that Eames knew immediately that something was wrong. He hated how concerned Eames was. He hated how he was the reason that Eames was no longer smiling.

"I'm fine." Arthur said.

"You sure?" Eames asked again.

"Yes."

They began walking in silence to the school parking lot.

"So how did your history exam go?" Eames asked as they got into the mustang and drove away.

"It was alright." Arthur said. He reminded himself that just because he was upset at Brittany and that didn't mean that he should be nasty towards Eames, so he asked, "What about you? You had a math quiz right?"

Eames started the car and drove away.

"Yeah. And it was bloody difficult. Math was never my specialty." Eames winced.

"If you ever need extra help, I can tutor you." Arthur offered.

"Hmm I like the sound of that. Can we start right now?" Eames teased.

Arthur reached over to slap Eames on the arm, but instead Eames caught his hand and pressed it to his lips. Eames did that quite often, Arthur noticed. And to be honest he loved it, it was so casual yet so intimate a gesture.

Eames brought their hands down and interlaced their fingers. They held hands all the way home.

The car slowly stopped at the curb in front of Arthur's house.

Before Eames could say goodbye Arthur threw his arms around Eames and pressed their lips together. Eames must have been surprised, but quickly began kissing back. Eames' brought his big hand, warm and caressing, against the back of Arthur's neck, bringing him closer, his fingers tangling in Arthur's hair at the nape of his neck. Arthur immediately opened his mouth in invitation as Eames slipped his tongue in, licking into Arthur's mouth. Arthur groaned at the feelings of their wet tongue intermingling with each other and leaned further until they were chest to chest.

"Come up with me." Arthur said breathlessly when they finally broke apart. Both were hot and flushed and breathing heavily.

Eames looked at him, his eyes full of concern.

"Please. My parents aren't home tonight." Arthur blushed, knowing the implication of those words. He all but pleaded, because he _needed_ this. He _needed_ Eames.

Eames didn't question further, which Arthur was glad for.

"Okay." Eames said, and followed Arthur up to his room.

The mood felt way too serious, way too intense, possibly because tonight might end with Arthur losing his virginity. As Arthur closed the bedroom door behind him, and looked up at Eames standing before him, he felt incredibly nervous all of a sudden. Beyond kissing and touching they hadn't done much, Arthur was still a virgin after all. It had been incredibly hard to get any alone time with Eames. He didn't know how much experience Eames had had, but it was probably way more than Arthur.

Eames closed their distance and pressed Arthur against the door. Arthur gasped at the feel of Eames' solid weight against him, and Eames leaned down and kissed Arthur, softly this time, with none of the heat and urgency back in the car. It was incredibly slow and tender, as if he was tasting Arthur.

After they broke the kiss Arthur took Eames' hand and lead him to the bed. He crawled onto the bed and lied down, his eyes fixed on Eames. He felt the bed dip as Eames crawled over him, slow and predatory.

They continue to kiss and touch each other. Eames' hands were everywhere, hot and heavy against the fabric of his clothing. Kneading, touching, caressing. And when one hand dipped under his t-shirt to rub against his sides he gasped. His sides were one of his sensitive areas, which meant instant boner.

He felt Eames smirk against his lips before trailing kisses down his neck and to his collarbone. He sucked another hickey onto his neck, adding to the multiple bruise marks that were there already. Arthur craned his neck up, exposing more of the tender skin to be marked and claimed.

He was so desperately hard and turned on. The heat and the burn had been building up and his cock was desperate to be touched. He bucked up his hip towards Eames, desperate for any form of friction there. As Eames grinded down they both groaned.

"You like that?" Eames purred, his voice usually low and sexy, his hot breath warming Arthur's cheek. Arthur could get off on the image of him right now, with his pupils blown, mouth red and wetting from kissing.

"Oh God. Yes. Take this off." Arthur said, pawing helplessly at Eames' shirt.

Eames smiled before complying, stripping off the shirt and tossing it on the floor. His pecs and abs bulged with every movement. Arthur realized he had been gaping at Eames' chest and quickly took off his top as well.

Eames reached down to help Arthur undress and before he knew it, he was lying under Eames, naked and vulnerable. His blush must have reached his toes by now.

"You're beautiful like this, darling." Eames said quietly. His eyes roamed over every part of his body.

"There's l-lube and condoms in my night stand." Arthur said nervously through lowered lashes. He cannot look at Eames right now. He simply cannot.

"…Are you sure?" Eames asked, tilting Arthur's chin up so that he's looking directly into Eames' eyes. "I don't want to pressure you into this if you're not ready. I can wait as long as you want." He tenderly touched Arthur's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Oh my god Eames stop treating me like a fucking girl and just fuck me already." Arthur scowled.

Eames laughed and reached over to pull open the drawer of the nightstand. He took out one condom and a small bottle of lube, and tossed them on the bed. He removed his jeans and briefs and settled back down on the bed between Arthur's thighs. For the first time Arthur got to see what Eames looked like down there.

It was huge. And thick, and oh God this was a terrible idea his cock was never going to fit in him. When Arthur fingered himself he could get two in at the most, and Eames's dick was at least twice that. He was never going to walk right again.

Arthur's horrification must have shown on his face because Eames said, "Last chance to back out darling. There are other ways to make you come."

Arthur shook his head, although he did want to explore other options, they would have to be saved for another time. "I want to. I want you in me."

Eames tore open the condom wrapper and slid it on himself, and then reached for the bottle of lube. The sound of the cap being popped open echoed in the room and Arthur's heart started pounding.

He placed two hands on the back of Arthur's thighs and spread them further apart, and Arthur felt a blunt wet finger circling his hole. Eames massaged him there before slowly sliding in.

"Oh!" Arthur gasped. His eyes were closed, and all he could feel was Eames' finger, moving in and out of him, coaxing noises that he didn't know he could make.

Eames leaned down and sucked on one of Arthur's nipples, his other hand coming up to rub the other nipple between this thumb and forefinger. Arthur's torso rose off the bed in a mix of pleasure and pain as he let out a slew of curses.

"Fuck! Eames oh my god!" He fisted Eames' hair tightly in his hands, as if he was scared to let him go. Meanwhile Eames slid in another finger. There were two now, sliding in and out of him.

Arthur whipped his head back and forth as if the pleasure was killing him.

"Eames!" He all but cried out. "Come on!"

He felt Eames retracted his fingers, and almost groaned at the loss of sensation.

"Get down on all fours. It's easier that way." Eames said, and maneuvered Arthur on his hands and knees. Arthur looked back at Eames and watched him grab the bottle of lube again and began pouring a generous amount on himself, slicking up his cock.

Eames held onto both sides of Arthur's hips as Arthur felt Eames' hardness rub against the cleft of his ass.

"I'm going to enter you now." Eames said. Arthur bit his lower lip in anticipation and nodded. He was glad they were in this position actually. This way Eames couldn't see al the embarrassing facial expressions he was making.

Slowly Arthur felt the head of Eames' cock being pressed into him, stretching him open. Arthur shut his eyes hard at the pain. Eames was so big and it was tight and burned like hell, but at the same time it felt so full, and good, and right. It was everything Arthur imagined it to be and more. This was Eames, stretching him open, Eames inside him.

Arthur whimpered as Eames pressed deeper and deeper, until he bottomed out, his cock entirely buried inside Arthur. Eames fell forward on his elbows, caging Arthur in. He was breathing just as heavily as Arthur was.

"Baby you feel so good…So tight..." He breathed against his neck.

"Eames…" Arthur managed to say, and turned his head toward him for a deep wet kiss.

Eames took that as a cue to start moving. He pulled back and thrusted back in, and it felt so fucking good Arthur saw stars. Eames built up a steady pace as he began thrusting rhythmically in and out of Arthur. The bed creaked under their movement.

"I'm going to come." Arthur gritted out and buried his face in the bed sheets.

"Hold on, lie on your back. I want to see you when you come." Eames growled. He pulled out and before Arthur could protest, flipped Arthur onto his back and thrusted back in. Arthur mewled. Eames began thrusting into him hard and Arthur held on to Eames for dear life, his nails digging into Eames' back. He was going to come just from the sensation of Eames fucking his hole, without even touching himself.

That thought pushed Arthur over the edge and with one more deep thrust Arthur cried out and came all over himself. His whole body shook and spasmed from the intensity of the orgasm. He couldn't hear what Eames was saying, his mind and body completely fucked out.

As he came down from the most intense orgasm of his life he flopped into the pillows, his arms useless on the bed. He felt Eames mouth against his neck and murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Arthur couldn't form any coherent words at this point, except whimpers each time Eames thrusted into him. Then he realized that Eames hadn't come yet.

"Come." He whispered, running his hands up and down Eames back. "Want you to come inside me."

Eames grunted and began fucking him at a frantic pace. The bed was creaking like it was about to collapse any minute. He could tell Eames was getting close as he thrust deeply a couple times and groaned loudly. It was the sexiest sound Arthur ever heard. He felt Eames' cock pulse inside him as Eames stilled, then slowly rocked himself through his orgasm.

Slowly, Eames pulled out, tied the condom and got up to throw it into the trashcan as Arthur laid there with his eyes closed, completely and utterly fucked out. He heard Eames go into the bathroom and turn on the water, and a few minutes later he returned with a wet washcloth and began wiping Arthur off.

He was really the best boyfriend in the world, Arthur admitted.

Eames slowly eased him down onto the bed and pulled Arthur against him. He pulled the covers over then Arthur sighed contently, moving closer to Eames' warmth. Here he was lying in his boyfriend's arms after having mindblowing sex. It felt like a dream.

"So, one more round?" Eames joked, knowing perfectly well that right now all they could manage was snuggling. And breathing.

Arthur laughed. "You know, this means that you've taken my virginity right? In my family that can't happen unless we're married."

"I guess that means I'll have to marry you." Eames smiled.

"Idiot. I was joking." Arthur buried his face in Eames' chest, but he find himself smiling.

"…So do you want to know why I was acting so weird earlier?" He began. "It's because someone said that I didn't deserve you, and that the only reason you're hanging around me is because I'm blackmailing you."

Eames frowned. "Who said that to you?"

"It doesn't matter. But yeah, that was why I felt a little depressed earlier. I'm okay now. I'm more than okay." He hugged Eames tighter, as if to reassure him.

"You don't believe any of that bullshit do you?" Eames questioned.

"Well…no…" Arthur said, uncertainly.

"Arthur, you know that I love you. Although it pisses me off that people at school are saying such hurtful things to you, I hope you know that none of that's true, and you should never feel that way. If anything it's me who doesn't deserve you. You are gorgeous, intelligent, caring. I can write a whole book on how amazing you are."

"But… All I care about are my grades, I am sarcastic as hell, rude, impatient, and…" Arthur paused. "Wait, did you just say that you love me?"

"Yes. I've known that for a while now." Eames said, looking into Arthur's eyes.

"Eames…" Arthur began, unsure of what to say next.

"It's okay. I don't expect an I love you back right now. But one day you'll fall in love with me." He said smugly.

"Let's go to sleep." Eames said. "We'll talk about this later."

Arthur didn't say anything. To be honest, he was probably already in love with Eames. The hard part was if Arthur would actually be able to say it out loud one day.

Arthur closed his eyes and relaxed with the sound of Eames' breathing.

"If I ever find out who said that to you, he's going to pay." Eames mumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I can fight my own battles, but thank you anyway, my knight in shiny armor." Arthur smiled and pressed a kiss to Eames' lips before drifting off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
